magicarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendix Club - Episode 103/Script
Play Good and Evil Beginning Narrator: In the previous episode: Livia discovered secrets about her past and powers. Meantime, special connection is born between Friendix Club and specialists. Irsa and Ateref tried to destroy everything but in the end Friendix Club wins. Livia, finally shows her feelings to Antonio as he to her. Scene: Palladium's class Palladium: Potions can help us to break witch spells. Like this frog. Meriel: Terrible, frog. Why that? Palladium: Potions can break the effect of witch spells and this frog will be bring to his real form. Cora: In a butterfly. Andromeda: Witches are so terrible. Susanna: Well, maybe not all witches, right Livia. Livia: What? Meriel: Well, you knows that very good. Livia: What are you talking about? Fiona: And if we did not tell you. Livia: What did you not tell me? Yuriko: Well, you see, remember the day when we are meet, when you was sad. Livia: Yes, what with that? Antonio: Well, you see, Elvina haves the vission about your past. Palladium: Enough, silence, this is the class, not summer break. Scene: Talking Elvina: In my vision I saw you and one witch. Livia: Yes, I was sad because Rebecca is gone. Andromeda: But, I'm thinking about our last battle. We must improve our skills. Paul: Then we must talk with Headmistress Faragonda. Scene: Faragonda's help Faragonda: Ok, then I know one place perfect for that. *She teleports Friendix with her to forest* Scene: Training in forest Faragonda: We are here. Let's starts yours training. Friendix Club: Friendix Magic Charmix! *Charmix transformation* Andromeda: Andromeda, fairy of the magic stars! Meriel: Meriel, fairy of fashion! Susanna: Susanna, fairy of exploration! Cora: Cora, fairy of the hearts of all creatures! Elvina: Elvina, fairy of the wishes! Yuriko: Yuriko, fairy of the fiery ninjas! Fiona: Fiona, fairy of the instruments! Antonio: Antonio, fairy of the golden courage! Lylia: Lylia, fairy of the garden flowers! Paul: Paul, fairy of heroes! *End of transformation.* Livia: Magic Friendix Sirenix! *Sirenix transformation.* Livia: Livia, fairy of the ancient energy! *End of transformation.* Faragonda: Your enemy for today is earth. *Faragonda cast the spell and the stones attacks Friendix Club* Andromeda: Meriel, look out. Star Defense! Meriel: Oh, that was close. Susanna: Web of Protection! Cora: It's time to destroy this stone. Creatures of Fantasy! Elvina: But the stone is still there. Yuriko: Elvina, Cora be careful. Double Flames! Fiona: Take this. Sound Waves! Antonio: Livia! Lylia: Super Immunity! Livia: Thanks, and now is my turn. Ancient Nymphs! Paul: This stone is stronger than anything. Lylia: Maybe, but I have the plan. The Green World! Meriel: And now me and Antonio will destroy this stone. Antonio: I'm ready. Blade of Courage! Meriel: Golden Jeans! Andromeda: Yes, we did it. Cora: Yeah, we are best. Faragonda: Good team work. This is all for today. We continue training very soon. Scene: Learning in your own way Andromeda: I have an idea. Meriel: What an idea? Probably some boring idea. Fiona: Meriel, how the idea can be boring? Meriel: It can be boring if it does not apply to fashion and shopping. Andromeda: Whatever. My idea is to improve our powers by reading more about it. Yuriko: Yes. A very good idea, Andromeda. Andromeda: Thanks and now is time to learn more new things. Meriel: No. This is like a school in a double. *Song Life Is Like a Talent Show* Meriel: Andromeda are you sure that we need to take all this books? Andromeda: Of course. Elvina: Meriel is everything alright? You act very strange today. Meriel: Everything is alright, but oh, no. I'm so late. Susanna: Late, but where? Meriel: I'm late to my date with Leonius. Lylia: Oh, so romantic. Meriel: Maybe, whatever. But I don't know which dress to choose for that. Susanna: But, you have so more clothes than everybody. Meriel: Yes, but for this I need something special. Lylia: Well, you can make new clothes. Meriel: Yes, I can do that. Well, let's see, oh I know. Magic, light and blue. Well, what you think. Andromeda: You look so magical. Meriel: Ok, see you later. Scene: Dark Cave Oleric: What is problem with you two. Ateref: Please, forgive us teacher. Irsa: Yes, that wasn't our fault. That fairies haved the help from the specialists. Oleric: Well, alright. I will forgive you this time but what is yours new plan. Elana: Our plan is to attack this time all together. Oleric: Yes, I like that. Go now and no lose this time. Elana: Yes, my teacher. Scene: Meriel's date in Magix City *Meriel is waiting for Leonius* Meriel: Where is he? Leonius: Here I am. Meriel: Leonius, you are late. Leonius: Sorry for that. I'm be so afraid to go to flower shop to get for you flowers. But, on the end I did it for you. Meriel: Oh,pink flowers. My favorite flowers, thanks. Leonius you are so brave after all. Leonius: Well, when I'm with you, I feel so brave. Meriel: Leonius for me, you will always be the brave hero. *Song Life Is Like a Talent Show* Scene: Alfea Andromeda: What is that outside? Lylia: I don't know. Susanna: That are wizard and witch that attacked us in Magix City. Elvina: I will go for Headmistress Faragonda. Yuriko: Elvina stop, we must stay here. In other case they will defeat you. Andromeda: Meriel's phone is off. *Outside* Elana: Ok, we are here. Let's find the fairy of the ultimate element. But, first... The Masters of Illusion! *Elana cast this spell and summons the spirits of the fear* Elana: Spirits of the fear will be a little suprise for the fairies. And now let's find that fairy and her friends. Luigi: But how? Elana: Oh, you idiot. With our powers we can do that. Now follow me, this way. Irsa: Through wall. Elana: That is not the problem for me. Come on, Prayer Control! *Inside* Yuriko: We must protect Livia. This time there is more them. Andromeda: I know. Antonio, Yuriko and Lylia, you go with Livia to the Magix City and find Meriel and Leonius. Then come back with specialists. Livia: But, we can't leave you alone with them. Elvina: We'll be ok. Just go. Antonio: Maybe we can find Paul and Tania. Livia: But, how we can escape from here. We can't jump is so high. And if we transforms, they will find us. Lylia: I will help you with that. Luxurious Garden! Cora: Good luck. Raymond: We are here. Fiona: Oh no, they are here. Quick hide! Elana: Strange, I don't feel the ultimate power anymore. Aman: And here is nobody. Andromeda: Now Friendix. Cora: It's time for you to lose again. Elana: Not this time, sweety. But, here let's give you a gift for courage. Sphere of Shadow! Susanna: Look out! Andromeda: Enough, it's time for action. Together: Friendix Magic Charmix! *Charmix transformation* Elvina: Elvina, fairy of the wishes! Andromeda: Andromeda, fairy of the magic stars! Susanna: Susanna, fairy of exploration! Fiona: Fiona, fairy of the instruments! Cora: Cora, fairy of the hearts of all creatures! *End of transformation.* Irsa: Oh, I like sweet revenge. This time you can't defeat me. Dark Effect! Susanna: Cora, get down. Web of Protection! Cora: Oh, that was so close. Susanna: I can't hold this for longer. Cora: Ok, it's my turn. Take this, you witch. Deer Horns! Irsa: Your attacks are nothing for me. Shadow Explosion! *Cora and Susanna falls* Elvina: No, leave them alone! Raymond: Hey, you stop! Elvina: You do not scare me. An Explosion of Desire! Raymond: Terror Magic! *Elvina falls* Andromeda: Get ready for all, Fiona. Fiona: Yes, let's show them. Aman: Really. Let I show you something. Flowers of Despair! Andromeda: Oh, no. What is happening, my head. *Andromeda falls* Fiona: Sound Waves! Aman: Not bad, The Arrow of Death! Fiona: Sounds Construction! *Fiona falls* Irsa: And now, cream on a cake. Area of Darkness! Elana: Perfect. And now we must find that girl. Luigi: I will do that. Let's see, Endless View! Scene: Outside Yuriko: Here is a bus. Antonio, you and Livia go to Magix City and find Meriel. Lylia and me will go to Red Fountain. Antonio: Ok. *Antonio and Livia went with bus to Magix City* Scene: The battle in forest *Paul and Tania are kissing* Yuriko: Lylia, look they are there. Paul: Hey, what is happening? *Lylia tells everything to Paul and Tania* Tania: We must go to Red Fountain. Luigi:'Oh, your plan is a big mistake. 'Ateref: Yes, because you are stupid. Yuriko: Let's see, who is the best. Paul: No, Yuriko you must go to Red Fountain. We can do this. Yuriko: Ok, good luck. Together: Friendix Magic Charmix! *Charmix transformation* Yuriko: Yuriko, fairy of the fiery ninjas! Tania: Tania, fairy of the inner light! Lylia: Lylia, fairy of the garden flowers! Paul: Paul, fairy of heroes! *End of transformation.* Yuriko: I know that you can defeat them. Shinobi Transformation! Paul: And now is our turn. Enchanted Damage! Luigi: Oh, no I am so afraid. Curse of Night! *Paul falls and hits his arm on tree. Tania: Oh, no Paul. You will pay for this. Inner Power!. Ateref: What is this? So stupid spell, Dark Dust! Tania: Oh, my head. Lylia: The Green World! Luigi: What is happening? *Lylia cast this spell and Ateref, Luigi and Aman are in a cage of plants. Tania: Good work, Lylia. Paul, are you alright? Paul: Yes, but my arm must take rest. Luigi: You will pay for this, fairy. Eyes of Destruction! Aman: Dark Arrow! Flabi: Blue Shield! *Specialists, Flabi and Yuriko comes. Ateref: This is just the beginning. *Ateref, Luigi and Aman disappeared. Sagi: My princess are you alright? Lylia: Yes, now when you are here. Rik: What you think that we go for some sweets. Flabi: Maybe later. Josh: This forest must be cleaned. Yuriko: Josh, come on. We must find and protect Livia. Avi: Also we must save Andromeda and others. Scene: The Dark Melody Antonio: Ok, let's find Meriel. Livia: But where? Antonio: Maybe in that shopping center. Women from the shop: I'm sorry, but that girl not came here today. Antonio: Oh, thanks. Come on, Livia. Livia: And now where to search? Elana: Oh, you don't need to search us, because we will be always around to catch you. Antonio: Friendix Magic Charmix! *Charmix transformation* Antonio: Antonio, fairy of the golden courage! *End of transformation.* Irsa: It's time for you, boy to get my revenge. Take this, Shadow Explosion! Antonio: Golden Optimism! Irsa: I hate you. Take this... Elana: Sister stop, I can do this. Aura of Chaos! *Elana plays a flute* Antonio: What is happening to me? Who is Livia? I don't remember. Elana: And now your hero will not help you. Get that girl. *Livia runs* Raymond: Where are you going, little fairy? Livia: Oh, no. I must transform... Elana: Not this time, Aura of Chaos! *Elana plays a flute* Livia: I must do something. But, I don't remember, what. Elana: Our teacher will be so proud. Irsa: Yeah, we are winners now. Yuriko: Really, congratulations. Irsa: Oh, thank you. But wait a moment, who said that? Elana: Oh, I hate this fairies. Meriel: Thanks, Leonius. This night was most beautiful for me. Leonius: And for me, also. Meriel: But, that is Antonio. Leonius: What happens to him? Elana: I will show you that. Aura of Chaos! Lylia: Very strange music. Flabi: Yeah. Makoto: What is happening to us? Meriel: I don't know. Fiona: Hey, what is happening to my friends. That must be hypnotizing melody. I must use other sound to defeat this melody, Song from the Heart! *Fiona sings* Elana: Ahhh, stop that sound. Livia: And when the spell is broken, Magic Friendix Sirenix! *Sirenix transformation.* Livia: Livia, fairy of the ancient energy! *End of transformation.* Susanna: We can't fight with them, we are weak after that melody. Andromeda: Let's go to Alfea! Scene: The battle in Alfea Elana: But where are they? Andromeda: Now, Friendix! Elana: It's time for my little surprise. Spirits of the fear, I comand you to attack, now! Cora: What are they? Elvina: And how to stop them? Livia: I have idea to stop this creatures. But, I need your help. Andromeda: Ok, we will make a shield. Barrier of Friendship! Lylia: Super Immunity! Susanna: Web of Protection! Yuriko: Double Flames! Irsa: Hey, what are they doing? Livia: And now is time for you to leave Alfea. Ancient Nymphs! *Spirits of the fear are defeated* Raymond: Oh, no. Elana: This is not end. Irsa: Next time you will lose. *They disappeared* Ending Narrator: In the next episode: Friendix Club will help Fiona to understand her feelings and to defeat her fear. But, Elana also haves a new evil plan. Category:Concepts